Welcome Home
by Ramirezruler17
Summary: Butch finally comes home after serving his country for 5 years, but it was for a completely different reason than to 'see his family again'. Just what was his wife doing playing with two other guys? Be careful about the things you hear, Butch! One shot! Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides The RRTBZ, Katashi, and Karai.**

* * *

Buttercup walked inside of the house with her kids on her heels. They were _just _coming back from Katashi's game, which ended hours ago. They went to go celebrate at an ie cream shop, then they went to the park for a while. She walked over to the kitchen to get started on dinner. As for the kids, Katashi made a break for his room while Karai walked into hers, getting ready to secretly play with her dolls. The mother made sure her phone was charging. Butch is supposed to call today, letting her know that he's been good and that the whole family is on his mind again. Since it was only one adult in the house, it's been pretty difficult to keep up with the bills. Blaze has been helping her out, both financially and socially. If they had never met, then she would've been behind on payments and her kids would've never been anywhere cool like movie theaters or amusement parks. He's currently out with Brute and their kids to buy some ingredients they'd need to make dinner tonight. Kaoru jolted when the phone rang. She walked over to it and answered.

"Hello?" Buttercup started, waiting for that masculine voice to come through.

"Hey," the expected man greeted through the other line. "Listen, I've got some news."

"What type of news?" she questioned, going back to dinner.

"News you'd be jumping over the moon for," Butch replied.

Buttercup didn't need to see him to know he was smirking.

"That good? What is it?" she quizzed

"I'm coming back home tonight, babe," Butch stated huskily.

"Are you serious?" Buttercup asked, sounding like she didn't believe it. "Butch, that's great news!"

"Yeah, I'll be home somewhere around 9 'o clock. How're my munchkins doing?"

"Well, Katashi's soccer team won by twelve points and Karai earned her black belt in Karate."

"Really? Man. When's Katashi's next game?"

"Next Friday."

"And Karai's match?"

"Next Thursday."

"Alright, I'll be there. So, what you making for dinner tonight?"

"It happens to be your favorite dish, Jojo. Steak, mashed potatoes, and for dessert, chocolate cake."

"My God, I love you! Make me a huge steak. Please?"

"You'll see when you get here."

"Awww! Can't you tell me?"

"Nop-"

Buttercup was cut off by a door slamming open.

"WE'RE HEEEEEEERE!" Blade announced, walking in with his arms full of groceries.

"I tried stopping him," Brute shrugged behind him, her arms carrying plastic bags.

"Buttercup, where's Katashi?" Kokoro asked, carrying a wine bottle.

"Karai! Where are you?" Kakeru called, walking into her room.

"Babe, who's there with you?" Butch asked.

"Can you guys keep it down? Butch is on the phone!" Buttercup hissed, placing her finger on her lips.

"Oh, he's on the phone? Put him on speaker!" Blade cried, running over to her.

"Blade, quit acting like a kid!" Brute ordered from the fridge, putting her leg out and tripping him.

He crashed on the floor, breaking the old cookie jar on his way down.

"Um, Butch? I'll talk to you later. There's a certain man I have to deal with right now," Buttercup said, passing the phone over to her son, who just walked in with Kokoro.

"Hello?" Katashi asked, watching his mother strangle the living daylights out of Blade.

Brute took a turn and sat on top of him, shaking his collar.

"Son, it's your pops," Butch said, sounding a little concerned. "What happened to your mom?"

"Oh, hey Dad!" he grinned, paying attention to the phone now. "Mom? She's playing a game with Brute. They like to call it 'Toying With Blade'. All you have to do is just throw Blade on the ground and play with him."

"Who's Blade? Is it a dog?"

"No, Blade is a man."

"WHAT!? HE'S A MAN!? YOUR MOTHER IS PLAYING WITH A MAN ON THE FLOOR WITH ANOTHER MAN NAMED BRUTE!? THAT'S IT! I'M COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Katashi was puzzled. Why is his dad so mad? He shrugged and placed his mom's phone on the counter, watching the adults battle on the ground.

"What did your dad say?" Kokoro asked, sipping on a soda can.

"He says he's coming home right now, but he sounded pretty angry," Katashi answered with a careless shrug.

Ten minutes later, someone sprung the back door open. A man with spiky hair and furious emerald eyes was there, looking like he was ready to beat the crap out of anyone.

"BUTTERCU-..."

His whole body stiffened as he took the scene in slowly. Buttercup was on the ground, on top of a man, gripping his collar, while a woman stood next to them, cheering her on. Butch was dumbfounded, but his confusion soon turned into anger. He sprinted over to the man and took him by the shirt, making him get on his feet. Butch took his leg and roundhouse kicked Blade, making him meet the wall.

"Butch?!" Buttercup screeched, running in front of Blade and blocking her husband's punch to the abdomen.

His eyes widened as he processed the fact he was about to hurt his wife. Though, his shock melted into pure loathe.

"Buttercup? What the heck?! I leave to serve our country for five years and you go off having an affair with another man?! Why would you do this to me?! And to make matters even worse, you even made a game out of it with _another_ man named Brute!"

"What?" Buttercup questioned, her face scrunching up in total bewilderment. "Where did you get that crap from?"

"Katashi told me you were playing a game with a man named Brute! 'Toying With Blade', was it? He said all you had to do was throw this 'Blade' person on the ground and _'__play with him'_!"

The woman stared at him in disbelief. Did he seriously...? "Butch, that's all true, but not in the way you're thinking. First of all, Blade is a friend of mine and he's _married _to a _woman _named Brute, who is also another one of my friends. Plus, they have two kids, who _our _kids love playing with! Brute and I only throw him on the ground when he does something stupid, like breaking the old cookie jar!"

She pointed at the evidence that still laid on the floor. Butch took a minute of thinking before replying.

"So you haven't been having affairs with other men?"

Buttercup shook her head. "No, I haven't been with any other man because my man is standing in front of me, looking like a total idiot because he beat up an innocent man for no reason. Plus, don't you remember this?"

She raised her left hand, showing off her wedding ring. "We're married, meaning being faithful and not all-around stupid."

A small silence passed by, but it was broken when a little girl ran over to her father.

"Daddy!" Karai squealed, hugging his right leg. "You're home!"

Katashi took his left leg. "Welcome back!"

Butch carried them both, chuckling. "How've my kids been doing?"

"Awesome! I won the game today and now my whole team's going to go to the nationals this year!" Katashi informed, smiling.

"Dad, I'm going to have a tournament next week! Are you going to go watch me?" Karai asked excitedly.

"Yup," her father nodded, pecking her cheek, then giving one to Katashi. "So, babe, who're our invited guests tonight?"

"If I introduce you to them, do you promise to not to hurt them?" Buttercup joked.

"Promise," Butch grinned.

"You already met Blade," she said, motioning to the man who was busy putting his jaw back in place.

He shook hands with his attacker. "Nice kick."

"Thanks."

"This is Brute," Buttercup continued, motioning over to the woman with short, spiky hair and wearing dark green.

"Hey," she greeted, giving him a small nod.

"This is Kokoro."

The little girl smiled and gave Butch a peace sign. "What up?"

"And this is Kakeru."

Kakeru shook hands with Butch, who whispered in his ear. The little boy blushed and nodded.

"Dad, what did you tell him?" Karai questioned curiously.

"Nothing, nothing," her father smirked nonchalantly.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but can we get started on dinner? I'm starving!" Katashi groaned, letting everyone hear his stomach growl.

His mother nodded. "C'mon Brute, we got dinner to start. And boys, you're helping."

Butch and Blade complained, but a single glare from their wives got them to shut up. They begrudgingly walked over to the groceries while the kids ran for it.

* * *

The Jomo family went home after a delicious dinner, bidding the Jojo family a wave. Katashi and Karai were sprawled on the living room floor, asleep. Buttercup took her son while Butch took his daughter. They placed their children in their own beds and kissed their foreheads goodnight. Butch plopped face-down on his bed, already in his pajamas. Buttercup was in hers by the time she got on bed too. Butch draped a blanket over them, kissing his wife.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied, digging her head onto his chest.

Buttercup looked at his left hand, smiling inwardly. His ring was there, just like it was the day they vowed to be each other's for the rest of eternity.

"You know," Butch whispered, kissing her jawline. "I've been thinking, and maybe we should take a family vacation. Somewhere fun like to the Bahamas or something. The kids could share a room next door while we can have our own privacy in another."

His voice was sly, letting Buttercup know what he had in mind.

"I don't feel like having another kid in the family. Karai likes being the baby," she said, her voice wavering as his fingers caressed the back of her ear.

Butch smirked. "I knew it. You still have that soft spot."

Her fingers ran through his nape, making him purr. "And you still have yours."

"You got me. So, yes on the vacation idea?"

Buttercup gave him a small peck on the lips. "Yeah. Maybe we can even invite Brute and Blade."

"As long as he doesn't pull anything funny on you."

"Wow. You're still as protective as ever."

"After coming from the army, I'm ten times as more protective as before, so you might as well get used to it."

With that being said, he cupped his wife's cheeks and kissed her passionately, letting her know that even though he left for five whole years, his feelings for her were still as big as it used to be.

Maybe even a little bigger.

* * *

**Just a random idea. *Shrug* Review, flame, and fave! Bye guys~~!**


End file.
